


V X Reader – Doubt

by writeyouin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The reader has doubts about V's cause and is apprehensive to voice them, so (s)he talks with the portrait of Vallery.





	V X Reader – Doubt

The 1st of November. The 2nd of November. The 3rd of November. Slowly, the days were creeping closer to V’s plot, leaving just one more year before the hopeful revolution he’d planned. When you were at Lark Hill, the revenge he often screamed of inspired you, filling you with the same rage he held. Yet, as the years with him crept on, your anger subsided, leaving only questions in its wake. What would be the death toll of this plan? Would it really make the world a better place? If you helped V, would it just make the two of you as bad as those in power? Although these thoughts often clouded your mind, you hadn’t told V yet; how could you? He was so bent on revenge, you were sure he’d throw you out and you couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him.

You sat in front of Valerie’s portrait, wishing so much to talk to the woman who kept both you and V going during your long days in hell. While there, you re-read Valerie’s letter, though you could recite it by heart now; it felt better to hold the fragile paper, it was like carrying her with you.

‘ _But what I hope most of all is that you understand what I mean when I tell you that even though I do not know you, and even though I may not meet you, laugh with you, cry with you, or kiss you: I love you. With all my heart. I love you._ ’

“Oh Valerie,” You whispered. “You were there at the start, when things had only just started getting bad, if anyone had a reason to spread hate it was you, so how? How did you use your last minutes spreading love?”

Valerie’s eyes in the poster were alight, that was the happiest time of her life and it clearly showed, making you feel all the worse about the hatred you’d harboured for so long.

“I don’t think I can do it Valerie. I have to tell him.”

“Tell me what?” V’s sophisticated voice rung behind you, making you jump up.

“God V, you gave me a heart attack,” You cried out, facing him.

V chuckled, “I’m sorry (Y/N), it wasn’t my intention to frighten you.”

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long enough evidently, you have something to tell me?”

Now the moment had arrived, you felt your heart seize; under pressure, could you really tell him? Sensing your hesitation, V stood next to you, admiring Valery and the tranquillity she brought. With her there supporting you, you finally found your voice.

“What do you think Valery would have liked to see the world become?”

V tilted his head, staring at you, but saying nothing.

“It’s just that I’ve been thinking about this plan of yours… will it really make the world a better place or will we be making it worse; countless untrained civilians will supposedly rebel against people with guns next year and they’ll be slaughtered; can we really be the cause of that?”

“Drastic changes require drastic consequences,” V replied all too calmly.

“V, people aren’t consequences, if we start pretending they are then we’re just as bad as the people at Lark Hill.”

V grabbed your arms, shaking you slightly, “WE ARE NOTHING LIKE THOSE PEOPLE, THEY USED US IN THE WORST WAYS.”

“Which is what we’re planning to do now.”

“NO (Y/N). I’M NOT…” he let go of you, calming slightly. “We are presenting the people with a choice, informing them that it will be dangerous and they may get hurt; they do not have to rebel but I hope, for the sake of this world everyone’s built, that they do.”

V’s words rung true but the two of you had trained for years, learning every possible aspect of fighting, bomb crafting, and working tirelessly to create the shadow gallery; the people above had no concept of fighting, nor what they were getting themselves in for.

“V, I’m… I’m scared.”

“(Y/N), we’ve spent our life in certainties. We were certainly going to die in the facility. We were certainly going to train for years. Now life has progressed and whatever is to come will bring about an uncertain future; your fear is understandable, though I wish I could do something to abate it.”

You rushed into him, hugging tightly. V held his arms back before holding you unsurely. In all your time together, V usually kept a reasonable distance, always believing it was what you wanted; in his world, there was no time for anything more than a business partnership but that wasn’t the V you knew. The V you knew made you ‘eggy in the basket’ when you weren’t feeling well, or put on old films that reminded you of home, since you retained all your memories of before. He was a gentleman trapped inside of a tortured body, constantly hiding his expressions behind the genteel persona he’d created.

“I love… V, I love you.”

V froze at the very words, seemingly taking you in from the eyes of Guy Fawkes; you wish you knew what he was looking at.

“(Y/N), I’m… not whole anymore.”

“Then let me complete you, the way you complete me.”

You made a move to kiss him, hesitating at the mask. V made no attempt to move until you tried to remove his mask, at which point he gently held onto your hands. “Underneath here, it’s not me anymore.”

“You’re wrong, it’s what makes you, you.”

“Please (Y/N).”

You closed your eyes, “I won’t look, I promise.”

After a minute, V dropped his hands, leaving you free to remove the mask.

You stroked the skin below it, feeling the scar tissue; V was hardly breathing, he was still waiting for you to betray his trust and peek, nobody alive hadn’t betrayed him thus far. Still, you kept your promise, cupping your palm to his cheek, to guide you. With the lightest of touches, you pressed your lips against his, relishing in real human contact after years spent without it; you hadn’t realised how starved you were of human touch until now. As much as you wished to linger in V’s scent of old books, soap, and something else uniquely V, you pulled away slowly, giving him time to replace his mask.

When you thought it was safe, you asked, “Is it okay to look again?”

“Yes,” V whispered, somewhat breathlessly, then regaining some composure, he stood up and added, “It’s time for our revolution.”

You smiled sadly, he needed time to process everything. “Okay, to the revolution.”


End file.
